<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess not by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850610">Guess not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Mako, Omega Mako, Past Relationship(s), Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako attempts to help Korra and Asami find the right omega.</p><p>Turns out, he didn’t have to work as hard as he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guess not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bro fuck life.</p><p>Like honestly.</p><p>Why exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Korra and Asami got married, everyone told that two alphas would eventually need an omega.</p><p>The two had scoffed and shrugged it off.</p><p>In their first rut, they each tried to bottom for the other but within a 10-second span, they knew that would never work out.</p><p>So then they tried to just wait it out.</p><p>But that caused a lot more pain than they wanted to have to deal with.</p><p>So they went to Mako to see if he could help them find an omega.</p><p>Being a male omega, he had connections with other omegas and Korra and Asami were hoping that would help them.</p><p>Weirdly enough, Korra’s parents gave them a knowing look when Mako came over to try and help them.</p><p>They were confused but they shrugged it off.</p><p>“So, what do you look for in an omega?” Mako asks.</p><p>And much to Korra’s surprise, she blurts out, “Like you.”</p><p>Mako looks taken aback. “Um, ok, but what does that mean?”</p><p>When Korra fails to answer, Mako just shakes it off.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll send over like 5 omegas and you go on a date with each and see if you're interested. I’m going to fill them in on all of this so they don’t feel cheated, ok?” Mako asks.</p><p>Asami smiles. “Thank you.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Mako is called over again in a week and has to listen to them point out things they didn’t really like, Mako came up with a new list.</p><p>This continued for 4 weeks before someone randomly congratulated Korra and Asami on their new omega.</p><p>Mako gapes at them. “One of the dates worked and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>When Korra looks at her shoes and Asami looks away, Mako is confused.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Who’s your omega?” Mako questions.</p><p>Korra lets out a defeated breath. “You.”</p><p>“What about me?” Mako asks.</p><p>Asami laughs. “You’re the omega, stupid.”</p><p>For about 2 minutes, the omega just sits there processing the information.</p><p>For a second, the two alphas are afraid that Mako doesn’t like them back.</p><p>“So, I didn’t need to waste my time on those lists?” Mako asks.</p><p>Korra smiles.</p><p>“Guess not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>